Lily and James - Frenemies For now!
by LilyMarauder23
Summary: Lily and James used to be enemies but they learned step by step to respect, and love each other.
1. Chapter 1: Got the Letter

Chapter 1: Got the Letter!

"Mom, she did it again!" screeched Petunia, Lily rolled her eyes at her. 'She thinks she can get mom to believe her' smirked Lily. She had always had specific powers and she always loved the look on Petunia's face when her parents didn't believe her. This time she had busted poor Petunia's bedroom. It was all ruined! She had to admit that she felt kind off sorry for her.

As she excepted, her mom merely said: "Petunia don't blame the messiness of your room on poor Lily" as she came over to kiss Lily's forehead gently, Petunia sighed in frustration and stomped up to her blown up room. Just as Lily was settling down for some tea and scones, about thirty owls swooped into her driveway each with a letter tied to its leg. Lily, with a confused look on her face, walked carefully toward the closest brown and white one. Surprising, the owl did not hurt her. She untied the letter from the owl's leg. At that, all the owls flew of into the sky. Lily's parents peered over her shoulder at the letter and cried : " It's for you!" She carefully opened the letter addressed to her. This is what the letter said :

_**To Miss. Evans,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…**_

_**You will need:**_

_**-A cauldron**_

_**-School Robe**_

_**-A wand**_

_**- An owl or toad (optional) _signed: Albus Dumbledore_**_

Lily stood there in shock. She knew there was an explanation because apparently she had something magic- in her abilities to get back at Petunia and her insults. Her parents, however, were not surprised all because they said: "Your grandparents were wizards. I'm so excited for you, your grandma said Hogwarts was amazing!"

"Mom! Dad! I haven't even decided if I wanted to go yet!"

"Your kidding, Lily, that is pathetic! You've got to go" Said her mom and her dad agreed. Lily sighed, she had no choice but to agree to go to this so-what magic school. That night she went to bed thinking that she might have some fun, never had she thought of the darkness ahead and misfortunate events that were to happen.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Lily had no idea how to get to this so-called Diagon Alley with two muggles for parents. Luckily, her new friend Hagrid came to the rescue. After 30 minutes of greetings, Lily was of on Hagrid's motorbike and flying high in the sky. As they entered Diagon Alley, Lily gasped, it was incredible. There was like 100+ shops. Ok, back to focus. Lily thought 'First step, robes' As she arrived she saw two cute boys, shouting playfully at each other saying

"Sirius, you git, what has gotten into you, that girl is absolutely, positively, not cute!" The first boy said. Lily blushed.

"James, for your info, I think she is! And you guys would make a perfect match" Sirius teased. 'What did these boys think they were doing talking about me behind my back,' Lily thought to herself. At that point, Sirius had made his way over and introduced himself. James, however, was muttering rapidly to himself. Lily liked Sirius. He seemed so sweet. As they were at the door of the shop, Sirius opened the door for her : "after you, beautiful" Lily smiled. James, however, had changed his mind about meeting Lily and had strolled over to Lily and had stuck out his hand for a hello: "Hi, I'm James"

"I know you jerk" Lily cried angrily

Sirius smirked

"_Oooooh_, touchy." James let out an exasperated sigh

"C'mon Lily, Jamie's ruining all the fun!" whined Sirius

"Jamie?" James asked

"I like random nicknames" and with that Lily and Sirius bought their robes and Sirius dragged Lily out. As Lily and Sirius were sitting in the cocktail café, James, two boys and, three girls that were about the same age as Lily walked over towards them and introduced themselves. The three girls were Annabelle Smith, Emily Pomfrey and Mallory Steven and the two boys were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Lily immediately knew that she had found friends. The all gathered on one table. There was just one problem and it was that she had also, found an enemy. That was….

James Potter.

11


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express

Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Emily, Mallory, and Annabelle all greeted Lily as she said her last goodbyes to her parents and she set of to enter the train. They all found an empty compartment on the train and they sat down together. "I missed you guys since our first meet at Diagon Alley" Lily cried to her friends.

"Definitely, lils" Sirius smiled warmly at her.

"Ehhh, guys, everywhere else is full, would you mind if I sit here?" To Lily's surprise, James was at the compartment door. She frowned.

Sure, Jamie" Sirius said. He took a seat next to Lily who scooted over quickly to avoid James.

"What's your problem?" James questioned her

"You!" Lily replies

"Come on, I'm not that annoying" James pouted

"As a matter of fact, you are" Lily said

-"Am not

-Are too

-Am not

-ARE TOO!"

"Gee, Lils, calm down, poor Mal looks like she's going to cry and Em and Anna look like they're going to burst"

"Are you serious? It is not my fault!"Lily cried

"Yes I am Sirius and I never said it was your fault."

"SHUT IT, guys!" Anna screeched

"Youch, Anna, my ears are busted and so is our reputation!"Sirius muttered

"Here I see the two blood traitors, and two mudbloods with three purebloods which makes you too blood traitors so you are all something terrible."

The voice was familiar to James

"Snivellus"He growled, "If you insult my friends one more time I will make sure your life is a misery"

"Touchy, but I'm sure that for that to happen, I would have to care what you think" He smirked

"I don't know why you came her in the first place though so get out of here before I hex you OUT OF THIS TRAIN!" They all hurriedly left

"Always count on _Jamie_ to save the day" Lily muttered.

"Watch it Evans" James said

"I hate you"

"You do not

-Do too

-Do not

-HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"Lils, please keep your temper steady." Anna and Emily cried

"I'm done cause we've arrived" Lily said

"Phew" The all said


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts, First year - Part 1

Chapter 4: Hogwarts, First year-Part 1

As all the students gathered outside the train. They all gasped as Hagrid led them in the boats that were heading towards the great Hogwarts. It was tall and wide with the biggest pitch you could ever see. The dazzling lights by the lake were incredibly beautiful. Lily put her arms around her friends and she told them:

"This year is going to be incredible." And they all agreed. James was, however, taken away by the size of the pitch.

"What do you think, Potter? "Lily teased.

"Incredible."

"Ha-ha

-I do

-Do not

-DO TOO!"

"Sheesh, guys, calm down." Sirius screamed, "We're here to have fun." James and Lily glared at each other.

"Mudblood" He muttered, they all gasped and James new at that moment that he had said the wrong words. Lily, ran off crying.

"That! Is just sad!"Sirius glared at his best friend. "You better say sorry"

"You're right, I'm going" James whispered. He found Lily with her head in her hands by the lake,

"Lils, I'm so sorry, I never meant what I said." James put his hand around her shoulder"

"I over reacted, it was also me, I don't care if I am muggle born. It's alright."

"Friends?" James asked

"In your dreams Potter."

They linked arms and headed towards their friends

"You know you guys would make a great couple." Sirius teased

"SHUT UP SIRIUS BLACK!" They screeched

"Gee, calm down guys" Sirius muttered. "Well are you at least friends?"

"NO!"

"ok, ok!" he huffed

As they entered Hogwarts, Ms. McGonagall was waiting impatiently for all the students to enter. When everyone was inside Ms. McGonagall announced:

"Welcome, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon you will all be sorted into your houses. There are Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

James slipped his hand into Lily's and she winced.

"I hope we are both in Gryfindor." He said

"I thought we both hated each other, Potter" Lily said

"W-eelll. Sure" James blushed

"James?" Lily raised an eyebrow

"Hey! You called me by my first name."

"Fine. Potter!" Lily spat

"Lily." Sirius whined as they were walking towards the great hall, "I thought you liked meee"

"Sure, why?"

"You were holding hands with James." He smirked

"So what?" Lily blushed

"You're in love with Jamie" Sirius teased

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH POTTER!" she yelled. At that point everyone was staring at her.

"Ughhhh!" When it was time for the sorting hat, everyone from Lily's friends were in Gryfindor. It was finally Lily's turn. She was shivering from fear.

"Courage, brains too, Hard choice… GRYFINDOR!"

Lily almost screamed from joy. She ran towards her friends and hugged them hard. Even James.

"So are you guys friends?"

"NO!" They all huffed.

"They'll come to their senses soon" Emily said to Mal and Anna

"NO!"

"ok, ok"


	5. Chapter 5: Hogwarts, First year - Part 2

Chapter 5: Hogwarts, First year – Part 2

When everyone was settled in their dormitories, Lily went down to the Gryfindor common to warm herself by the fire. She only found James sitting in her favorite chair. Did she have to bump into him when she hated him and she was in a bad mood?! James raised his head and looked at her. Gosh, he loved her emerald eyes and her flowing red hair. He smiled at her. She smiled at him.

"Looks like our matching couple are having a smiling session."

"Mal, Em, Anna!" Lily growled, Sirius pouted

"Lils, c'mon"

"Ok, fine." She smiled at his funny pouty face.

"Are you serious? You are going to let him go that easy?" James looked astonished

"No, he's Sirius" She smiled and pointed at Sirius. "and yes I am gonna let him go that easy since I actually like him."

"That was my joke!" James pouted

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"STOP!" Anna jumped in, "Have you guys realized that Peter and Remus have been missing since the sorting hat."

"Yeah" Emily said slowly, "Mal? Did you hear that?"

"Yes, I'm here "Mallory said

"Annabelle, Em, Mal, let's go up to the dormitories." Lily said

"Sure lils" They said

"What about us?" Sirius asked, pouting

"Stop making that face, it is so adorable" Lily huffed, Sirius grinned. The girls stomped up to the girl's dormitory.

"Why do you think Peter and Remus have been away all the time?" Emily asked

"I don't know but what's weird is that it's always on the full moon" Mal stated

"That's it!" Lily exclaimed

"What?" Anna asked

"He's a werewolf!" the other three girls turned pale

"We can't judge him for that though, we're his friend though, right" Emily said

"Of course" They chorused


	6. Chapter 6: Hogwarts, First year - Part 3

_**Chapter 6: Hogwarts, First year – Part 3**_

_**Lily and her friends decided not to let the four boys in on the news of Remus being a werewolf. They knew how big – mouthed the boys were. As Lily was practicing her silencing charm on a croaking frog, Miss McGonagall passed by her table and peered through her glasses at how Lily was performing the charm. Lily glanced at her transfiguration teacher with her eyebrows raised**_

"_**Oh sorry class but today, Miss Serene is of sick so I will be taking over." Miss McGonagall said, "Oh, as usual. An outstanding student." Lily smirked in the direction of where Sirius and James were working. James frowned and continued practicing his hand movements as Miss McGonagall walked up to his table to lecture him on how he was an up and down students which meant that he changed his abilities in magic constantly and that charms was one of his weak subjects. James blushed scarlet as Emily, Mallory, Anna, and Lily sniggered. Miss McGonagall turned her head towards them and they froze. This time, Potter smirked because he thought that the girls were done for but Miss McGonagall smiled and winked at them with a hint of joy and mischief in her eyes at the revenge heading towards Potter and his friends in an orderly indirect way. James was astonished at the amount of liking Miss McGonagall had towards the girls, however they merely huffed and returned to their work on the frog which was just getting louder by the minute from the amount of pain it was getting from the tip of James' wand. James gave up, gathered up his books and left the classroom, followed by Sirius, then Peter, and finally Remus. Lily felt something she had never felt for James before. Sympathy. She pushed that feeling out of her head. When she returned to the Gryfindor common room, she found James sitting in a chair next to the fire with his head in his hands.**_

"_**What's wrong, James?" Lily asked nervously, James looked at her in surprise.**_

"_**What happened to your strict rule of calling me Potter?"**_

"_**Ummm, since when did I have a rule?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows, she felt a pang of liking towards James. She didn't know why she felt it now, but he looked so mature and calm. She liked it a lot. She smiled nervously at him. That was the first step to what they were going to become.**_


	7. Chapter 7- Invitation to the muggles

Chapter 7: Summer of First Year

"Hey, James!" Lily shouted, "Sirius, Em, Ann, Mal, Remus, Peter, wanna come over to my house this summer?" Gosh, she needed a name for them cause they were way too long… They all smiled as they nodded their heads and muttered a bunch a 'thanks' and 'sure.' She saw her parents beaming at her and as she ran towards them, they began hugging each other while James and Sirius made faces behind their backs. Of course, Peter being treated and liking the fact of being like an object being pulled with a rope by James and Sirius snickered reluctantly. James looked pleased with himself; however, Sirius looked slightly ashamed at the hurt look on Lily's soft, fragile, face, with her rosy cheeks glowing in the sunlight and her flowing red hair resting on her upright shoulders. He suddenly felt a pang of pain in his right arm.

"YOUCH!" He screeched

"Dude, I've been screaming your name for like an hour!" James huffed, not stopping to care about the fact that about all of the people in Kings Cross were staring at them.

"Sorry," He whined, James winced, he hated it when Sirius was annoyed and serious, it always broke their friendship a crack and then it got back together with a few pranks and jokes, he knew that that was weird, but for them, that was the way their friendship worked.

"So what were you thinking of?" James asked slyly

"None of your business, nuthead," James winced, Sirius said this to him a million times but this time it was serious, he felt a little hurt, actually not a little, very hurt, and their friendship was cracking even faster than usual.

"Sorry Sirius" James apologized

"Who are you talking too," Lily's sweet, soothing voice, calming him, but Sirius wasn't there.

"Where's Sirius?"

"I saw him storming off when you looked as if you were in 'Lala Land" Lily said. Dang It! Why does he ever just drift into space?

"So are you ready, everyone else is in the car, except Sirius who told me he was going home then coming by floo powder"

"Yup, I'm ready!" he had the urge to take Lily's hand but instead tried to keep his distance. He tried to sit next to Lily in the car, but apparently he still felt that Lily hated him because she avoided him by sitting next to Emily and Annabelle.

"Bella," James whispered, "do you wanna switch places? Peter is squishing me."

"Is that the reason," Anna answered with a slight raise of her eyebrows, as she glanced at Lily, she stayed in her place and refused, even with James' annoying Bella calling.

"Oh and since when do you call me Bella?" She asked

"Hey!" He said in a playful, serious tone, "I'm asking the questions here."


	8. Chapter 8- summer of first year- part 2

_**Chapter 8: Summer of First Year- Part 2**_

_**As Lily, Emily, Belle, and Mallory, AND James, Peter, and Remus, gathered into Lily's muggle, no moving pictures and all, they found Sirius, in Petunia's bedroom floor, crying to himself, we were all shocked…. We didn't want to embarrass him so we listened by the door, we heard him muttering quietly to himself, about his parents and .We decided that we should go in.**_

"_**Sirius, are you alright?" Lily asked, whispering in her soothing voice.**_

"_**No!" and he burst into sobs. Lily was taken aback by Sirius' sudden change of behavior. Lily felt awkward and she didn't know what to do. She patted his back gently. Sirius then told them about a magical explosion in Diagon alley where they had been and they were sent to with the case of a deadly illness called 'MYGD' standing for, maybe you're gonna die. Weird name, huh? James awkwardly hugged Sirius. A single tear slid down Lily's cheek… James saw his chance! He crawled towards Lily and put his arm around her. " If you're going to make fun of me, crying then go away!' Is that the impression that he had left on her. James grunted, and slid away from her.**_

_**That was when all the fun started, they played spin the bottle, and everyone was dying to get it to land on Lily and James. At last, it did, and Lils and James were not too happy about it. Grumpily they quickly gave a peck and it was over. Lily felt warmth all over and james smiled slyly. **_

"_**Lily Potter" Cried Sirius**_

"_**WHAT?" Lily and James screamed and jumped onto him as they all laughed like maniacs. **_

"_**since it's a time for love, Emily, will you go out with me?" Sirius asked like a proposal, bending on one knee. Emily pushed him out the way grumpily, and he flopped onto the bed.**_

_**They all laughed hard, even Sirius. How about you, Remus and Peter.**_

"_**I don't believe in love" they chorused. For the rest of the summer Sirius begged Emily over and over again, to go out with him, but was always refused"**_

_**Until one day, Lily and James were up late studying, and as they sat in lily's living room, they found Em and Sirius snogging passionately on Lily's velvet chair, with Emily's hands wrapped around Sirius, and her legs on his, they deepened, the kiss. Lily and James hid their laughter with the pillows and James pulled Lily into a kiss, though this time Lily didn't do anything but wrap her arms around him and pulled him towards her with all her strength. That night when they all went to sleep, they all smiled to themselves, sighed and then fell asleep. James had wanted this since the beginning of first year, and he had gotten it. He hoped that Lils felt the same way, He wanted so much to tell her he loved her, though they were only 12 years old.**_


End file.
